


Twin Towers of Failure

by KawaiiWarrior93



Series: Uni Life [4]
Category: B.A.P, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiWarrior93/pseuds/KawaiiWarrior93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before their relationship even started they were causing their best friends nothing but headaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twin Towers of Failure

Junhong was not freaking out. Not at all. Not as he stared at the kind of intimidating but illegally adorable guy that was in another one of his classes. It was nearing the end of the first week of classes and he’d done pretty well to survive college so far. The one point of not fully surviving was the male who was about equal height to Junhong’s tall frame that was in almost half of his classes so far. He hadn’t thought much of the male apart from he was a bit intimidating and adorable until they were in their small English class and forced to introduce themselves to the class like they were in high school again. That’s when his idea of the male went out the window as shit hit the fan. The male proved to be awkward and adorable as he introduced himself and broke the barrier into Junhong’s heart. The dilemma then went downhill the more class went on and Junhong knew he was going to be in a black hole. Choi Seunghyun or T.O.P as he said most people call him was on the outside somewhat intimidating in his appearance but once asked to speak was adorably awkward. Junhong was doomed into hell for eternity for this, he just knew it. 

“Are you still being googly eyed over that guy in half your classes again?” Mak asks as they sit staring out at Lake Michigan.

“Why don’t you just talk to him? Seunghyun or T.O.P is his name right?” Jongin asks as he munches on an apple he seemed to pull out of nowhere.

“Where did that apple come from?” Mak asks confused.

“My bag. Now I believe Junhong was going to speak.” Jongin says rolling his eyes and fixing his stare on Mak.

“Thanks. Yeah. Every time I think of going up to him and asking my mind goes blank. And we all know what happens when that occurs.” Junhong says annoyed.

“Yeah. You usually embarrass yourself so bad that you want to crawl into the deepest pits of hell to hide away in.” Mak says laughing.

“You’re not helping. Maybe try giving yourself a pep talk first. If that doesn’t work then we’ll come up with something else.” Jongin says leaning back on the sand.

“I think I’ll give that a try. Thanks Jongin. At least you’re helpful.” Junhong says throwing a peace sign at his best friend.

“Hey! I helped too.” Mak says as if he’s actually offended despite knowing that he’s never any help in these situations.

Both Jongin and Junhong look at Mak with raised eyebrows before he relents to the fact that once again he failed to be of any use other than to be unhelpful. 

~

Two weeks later and Junhong was no further than he’d been the first week of classes. He tried Jongin’s advice but somehow in his brain it went haywire and completely fucked him over. He’s only thankful that he hadn’t attempted to actually get words out of his mouth getting Seunghyun’s attention before his brain went in meltdown mode. That would’ve created an entirely new problem to this whole mess, which honestly was only a mess in Junhong’s brain. He even had a fellow classmate, Jooheon ask him if he was alright at one point because apparently his internal meltdown had started showing on his face. Which is why he’s currently faced down on the ground of his dorm's floor with Mak and Jongin looking upon him from his bed and thankful for having a single room in the suite.

“What do you mean you’re constantly going into meltdown mode? If anyone is constantly in meltdown mode it’s Mak.” Jongin asks perplexed.

“Hey! Why are we always picking on me? I may go into meltdown modes sometimes but it’s not that often.” Mak complains.

Jongin gives Mak that look before going back to the matter at hand. “Okay so please explain how you’re going into meltdown mode every time you’re giving yourself a pep talk in order to talk to Seunghyun.”

Junhong makes a noncommittal noise before eventually rolling himself over to look at the ceiling. He exhales a breath before looking over at his two best friends. They give him encouraging looks as he turns his attention back to the ceiling.

“It’s usually before or after class since we seem to arrive around the same time and leave around the same time. I’ll give myself some time to either get my stuff ready I’ll need for class or to put everything in my backpack before leaving. I’ll then release a big breath before starting to mentally prepare myself. I’ll start by running through a couple lines to say to him to get the conversation going and then somewhere along the line my brain will go into a tangent about how he’s cute, his deep voice, how he smiles, how it’d be nice to hold his hand, the fact that we’re relatively the same height to it’d be nice to melt into his side.” Junhong then begins to drift off in thought.

“Holy shit.” Mak says turning to look at Jongin.

“And then I’ve somehow gotten within a good distance of him without outright being in front of him so he knows I want to talk to him that I’ll realize what’s happening and going into ultra-meltdown mode that I either hightail it back to my seat or out of the classroom.  This morning in English Jooheon actually asked me if I was alright as we were leaving class because my meltdown started showing on my face. I told him I was fine and bolted out of there and now we’re here.” Junhong finishes closing his eyes and throwing his arm across his face.

“Wow. Okay. This is entirely new for you. I, I honestly am not sure where to go from here. I’m actually stumped.” Jongin says completely at a loss for how to help his friends love dilemma.

“Well that’s a first. Here’s what you do mate. Just breathe and step back. Let yourself focus on yourself right now. Clearly this crush is steamrolling you into the ground. Just let it drift to the back of your mind. Let things happen naturally because they clearly aren’t going to by us telling you to outright approach him and maybe make a move.” Mak says sitting back.

Junhong shoots up looking at Mak astounded with Jongin turning to him seemingly seeing his friend in an entirely new light.

“That is the first intelligent, helpful thing you’ve ever said.” Junhong states gob smacked.

“I am intelligent thank you very much. And you’re welcome.” Mak says pleased with himself.

“Junhong is right though. That is actually a really smart idea. I honestly can’t believe I didn’t think of that.” Jongin says patting Mak on the back. 

“You can’t always have the good ideas.” Mak says smiling.

~

Little did Junhong know that on the other side of things, Seunghyun was having his own meltdown, again.

Youngbae, Hyunseung, and Daesung were staring at Seunghyun kind of done with their best friend. For the past three weeks, actually longer than that, they’d been hearing about this adorable lanky tall cute kid that was in half of Seunghyun’s classes, and yet he’d done nothing about approaching said kid. Instead he freaked out over and over internally and vocally annoyed the shit out of his best friends while he figured out how to approach the kid.

“Pacing back and forth muttering about how to approach Junhong isn’t going to do anything but continue to give us headaches.” Hyunseung says not interested at all.

“Hyunseung’s right. You’ve been talking about his kid since you saw him skateboarding before classes started and then went tenfold once you found out he was in half your classes.” Daesung points out.

“Why don’t you just let things happen naturally? It’ll save you from trying to figure out how to go about approaching him and also save us from boredom as you have meltdowns about how to approach him. We can only listen to so much about this Junhong.” Youngbae says annoyed. 

Seunghyun stops in his tracks as he looks at his three best friends. He’d honestly never thought about it like that. He’d first seen Junhong almost two weeks before classes started. He’d been walking down to Bradford beach when he’d seen this cute tall and lanky kid skateboard by. He’d stopped at the streetlight just ahead waiting to cross the street and Seunghyun stared at this cute kid as he bobbed along to his music before he crossed the street eventually hopping back on his skateboard and away from Seunghyun’s sight. He thought of the kid for a couple days but was a bit sad when he realized he’d probably never see the cutie again. Then the first week of classes started and he discovered just how wrong he was when the kid appeared in almost half of his classes. He thought he was going to explode with glee by the end of the week. The thought had increased when in their English class they had to introduce themselves and he heard probably the best voice he’d ever heard. At that point he knew he was completely doomed to the deepest pits of hell. 

“Are you sure?” Seunghyun asks knowing that his meltdown is in the hands of his best friends.

“Oh my god.” Hyunseung says throwing his hands up in the air.

Daesung and Youngbae just give him pointed looks.

~

So over the course of the next couple of months both Junhong and Seunghyun took the advice of their best friends. Both boys had some hesitance at first but relented and were happy with the results. They both eventually ended up talking by asking about an assignment for class or working in groups for a project. While the boys both still had their crushes on one another they never let that get in the way of the friendship that they’d developed in the process. They did come across moments were it seemed it’d all coming crashing down revealing their crush on the other but were lucky in the end. They found out they both liked rapping that they would go to underground shows any chance they’d get. Junhong would even try to get Seunghyun to dance after he’d seen Junhong at the dance studio on the way to get him for an underground show. Most times Seunghyun wouldn’t give in to Junhong but sometimes he would because he liked seeing the smile on Junhong’s face. But overall the two enjoyed the friendship they’d gotten by focusing on themselves first and letting their crushes go to the backburner.

~

Classes resumed after Christmas break and Junhong and Seunghyun found themselves in quite a few classes again. Neither of them had planned it but it worked in their favor as they’d become friends and enjoyed having classes together. They also realized that Jooheon was also in two of their classes this time around which both were happy about as they’d enjoyed talking to him in their english class. 

Jooheon was sitting down talking to Minhyuk and Youngjae waiting for their professor to show up. Seunghyun was sitting nearby writing down in his notebook when Junhong walks in.  Jooheon waves to Junhong but notices something is off. As he’s bringing his arm down to his side he sees Seunghyun walk by to Junhong. The two stand in front of each other fumbling around awkwardly. The three boys watch the two awkward messes for about five minutes before they speak. 

“I like you. Will you go out with me?” Seunghyun and Junhong blurt out at the same time.

“That took way too long to happen.” Jooheon mutters to Minhyuk and Youngjae as they watch the scene unfold further.


	2. Twin Towers of Failure

_ Today is the day.   _ Seunghyun thought.  _ Today is the day that I tell Junhong I like him. _

It was approaching the end of February meaning that they’d only been back for a little over a month. Within that time period Seunghyun knew that he had to tell Junhong. He felt that he couldn’t let the rest of the semester fly by and have done nothing. He knew that even if he was rejected he had at least tried. There was a small portion of him that was terrified that with the rejection, if he got one, that he’d lose Junhong as a friend. He tried to ignore that part of his brain and focus on the task of actually telling Junhong and then asking him out.

Seunghyun was sitting and writing in his notebook as he’d gotten to class a little early to prepare himself. There weren’t a lot of people in the room as class didn’t start for another 15 minutes. The only ones he really knew that were currently in the room were Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Youngjae. He’d nodded to them when he’d walked in a couple minutes prior before sitting down and writing to try and calm his fast beating heart. He waited only about another five minutes before Junhong showed up. He walked up to him and awkwardly fumbled for a couple of minutes before both him and Junhong spoke at the same time.

“I like you. Will you go out with me?” Seunghyun and Junhong blurt out at the same time.

~

_ Today's the day. Today I tell Seunghyun I like him and ask him out.  _ Junhong thought as he stared at himself in the mirror while brushing his teeth. 

“You should really stop making that face in the mirror. Unless you want it to stay that way.” Junhong’s one suitemate Woohyun said as he shuffled into the bathroom. 

Junhong ignores Woohyun while under his breath mutters about Dongwoo that he finds at the suite a lot with Woohyun. He finishes brushing his teeth and getting ready before leaving his dorm to get to class and spill the beans to Seunghyun. The entire bus ride to campus he’s calming himself the best he can as he’s about to take a very huge risk. He knows there’s always the off chance that Seunghyun doesn’t feel the same way and with the rejection, he loses the friendship he’d gained. He tries not to think about that though because that just makes him freak out a little more. 

He stands in front of the classroom door and takes one more big breath before opening the door. He walks in and becomes a bit of a mess as he sees Seunghyun and knows that this is it. It’s now or never for him now. He’s so nervous he doesn’t notice that Jooheon is trying to wave to him as he slowly advances in the direction of Seunghyun. He is approached by Seunghyun and he becomes an even more awkward mess fumbling around before he blurts out his confession at the same time Seunghyun does.

“I like you. Will you go out with me?” Junhong and Seunghyun blurt out at the same time. 

~

Jooheon sits with Minhyuk and Youngjae waiting for english class to start. He knows the two from various other classes or mutuals they share. They sit around just talking before they are treated to a show. They don’t really get much out of Seunghyun when he appears before he sits down writing in a notebook. Junhong doesn’t even realize that Jooheon is trying to wave to him when he walks into the classroom. Jooheon notices that something's off with Junhong as Seunghyun approaches the boy. The two boys stand before the trio, nervously fumbling before blurting out their confessions at the same time.

“I like you. Will you go out with me?” Seunghyun and Junhong blurt out at the same time.

The trio sits there watching the two boys. Youngjae and Minhyuk both bewildered while Jooheon just sighs.

“That took way too long to happen.” Jooheon mutters to Minhyuk and Youngjae as they watch the scene unfold further.

“What do you mean?” Minhyuk whispers.

“I figured out last semester they were crushing on each other.” Jooheon utters.

“How’d you figure it out?” Youngjae asks.

“Wasn’t really that hard to be honest. Some things happened and I started paying more attention and then bam. Figured out they were crushing on each other even before they’d become friends.” Jooheon says.

“So then you were just waiting to see when they’d get the guts to confess and ask each other out?” Minhyuk inquires.

“I knew it was only a matter of time. Didn’t think it’d turn out with them both confessing at literally the same time though.” Jooheon says watching the pair in front of him.

~

Seunghyun and Junhong stand there staring at each other with wide eyes. Both boys are in a daze not really sure if they’re dreaming or actually rooted in reality. They don’t hear the trio sitting near them whispering as it seems like a far off distant buzz to the boys ears. Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Youngjae watch the two boys do nothing but stare at each other for several minutes.

“Oh my god.” Youngjae mutters as Minhyuk faceplants the desk in frustration.

Seunghyun and Junhong both startle at the noise of Minhyuk’s face hitting the desk.

“Are you okay?” They both ask slightly concerned that Minhyuk has made no noise or movement.

“Will you two get back to your confession and just agree for gods sake!” Minhyuk exclaims scaring the boys as he kind of pops back up.

Seunghyun and Junhong just both blush before turning back to look at each other. The both try talking both only end of mumbling that the words are jumbled and incoherent. They distantly hear Minhyuk’s exclamation of ‘oh my fucking god!’ and slightly deject at that.

Seunghyun clears his throat before speaking, “So since we said the same thing I take it the date is a yes then?”

“Yes, I’d like that.” Junhong says blushing even more.

Seunghyun and Junhong stare at each other fondly while blushing as if they’re schoolgirls talking to their crushes, which in retrospect they are eaches others crushes. They stand there not really noticing that the classroom is filling up because class is starting in about five minutes.

“Now that you two lovebirds have finally confessed how about you sit for class so you don’t possibly further embarrass yourselves?” Jooheon says finally speaking with a smile that’s equivalent to a proud parents.

Seunghyun and Junhong look embarrassed before walking to the table Seunghyun was at and sitting down smiling at each other. They kind of fumble a bit before they are comfortable and try to pay attention to class once the professor walks in, which fails as they have to ask Jooheon what happened afterwards. Jooheon just rolls his eyes as he hands over his notebook telling them to give it back at their next class before walking away with Minhyuk and Youngjae still smiling like a proud parent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the last part of this specific relationship in my series. been writing it for some time and finally finished it. i'm really liking expanding on the relationships from the first story so i might do it with other smaller ones like i did with kyungsoo and baekhyun. if so let me know which ones you'd really like to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Another look into another relationship from my sugamon and daeri stories. I finished writing this and haven't gone through to fix mistakes as I really have to sleep for work.


End file.
